


Captain Cumrag

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Mind Break, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: In the final battle to determine the fate of the universe, Captain Marvel finally gets her chance to go toe-to-toe with the mad titan Thanos and stop his evil plan. Or will she?





	Captain Cumrag

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

_**PROMPT:** “For instant loss I kind of like the idea of Captain Marvel giving Thanos a left hook to no effect and then bam, she's getting graped.”_

This was her chance. After not being there when everyone needed her to stop Thanos’s monstrous rampage the first time around, Captain Marvel knew this was her moment to shine. She zeroed in on the hulking armored despot through the chaos of battle and flew straight as an arrow toward him. Just in time too because he had finally gotten hold of the gauntlet, an immense weapon powered by all six infinity gems that would determine the fate of the universe. As the villain raised his hand high, fingers poised to snap, Carol landed right in front of Thanos and delivered a full-force left hook sucker punch right to his wrinkled chin.

And it did absolutely nothing.

Thanos didn’t even blink as he stared down at her menacingly, for the first time really getting a good look at this pathetic blonde human that would dare challenge him in hand-to-hand combat. These meddlesome insects had proven to be a real nuisance to his grand designs, and with victory now practically assured with the gauntlet secured around his fist, Thanos decided it was time to make an example out of one of them. A rare smirk spread across his lips as the gems on the back of his fist gleamed menacingly.

* * *

“Sh-shit! Let me go you – huaahh! – you sick bastard!” Carol Danvers had nothing to fight with but words as the rest of her body was locked up in a punishing full nelson hold. However the worst part wasn’t being held completely immobile but rather that she was also being pumped up and down Thanos’s mighty purple cock like a living sex toy. The blonde cried out, her mind reeling, as her pussy was slammed down to the hilt, a very large and very full set of balls smacking against her clit. The sheer force and ferocity at which he pounded into the superheroine’s snatch was causing her gushing arousal, produced completely out of its owner’s control, to squirt all over the ground.

As Captain Marvel grunted and moaned fiercely throughout the ordeal, the gauntlet clasped at the back of her head glowed with a brilliant green. Thanos wanted to savor this moment, to really put this uppity wanna-be heroine through the most brutal paces he could, and thanks to his mastery over the infinity stones he had all the time in the world. As he rutted upward into her flailing body, the raging battle all around them was frozen almost like a model landscape, leaving Carol to bounce on his cock hopelessly knowing that no one else was even capable of realizing her predicament.

Being a galactic defender of the peace didn’t leave Carol much time in the last few months to let off any steam herself, and that inattentiveness to her needs was coming back to haunt her as her body started to respond to finally having a very pleasing cock slamming her senseless. Miss Danvers liked it rough in the bedroom, and despite the fact that she hated Thanos and everything he stood for, his giant pussy-pleaser was doing a fantastic job of rubbing her in all the right places. More and more wanton moans dribbled from her mouth to replace the cursing and name-calling from before, and soon Captain Marvel’s face was just as frozen as her surroundings except in a display of ecstasy with her eyes rolled upward and mouth hanging open.

The defeated heroine didn’t have a chance of resisting the powerful orgasm that rocked her slender body. With a keening shriek of rapturous bliss, her punished pussy clenched and creamed itself all over Thanos’s mighty rod. Her seized body shuddered and trembled in his grip, and he did not allow her even the briefest moment of respite by continuing to pump her along his shaft all through her climax. Captain Marvel’s orgasm died down, her howling cries softening into witless babble, and she stared blankly ahead with her short blonde hair falling low and clinging to her sweaty face. Grunt after pained grunt dribbled from her parted lips throughout the continued beating of the titan’s bitch-breaker up her throbbing and very sore cunt, and very soon her lewd noises were rising in pitch and building up toward another mind-blowing release.

Through it all, Thanos kept fucking her like an unstoppable machine, never once faltering in the precise and brutal efficiency in which her broke down her subdued twat. This wasn’t so much about his own pleasure as it was teaching her a lesson, but even the great Thanos has his weaknesses and it just so happened tight pussy was one of them. His pace picked up just the slightest as he neared his own peak, treating his new cocksleeve like an instrument for carnal pleasure. He had said he wanted to enjoy this, and now Captain Marvel was about to feel the full force of his satisfaction. “I am inevitable,” he whispered callously in her ear. Carol was too fucked out of her mind to even register his words, but she more than understood the first blast of hot cum painting her insides.

Carol’s wailing hit the highest note yet from the utter devastation of feeling her pussy despoiled by Thanos’s load, but that shame and humiliation was nothing compared to the raw and feral bliss she felt. The blonde broke hard at the first creamy rope splattering against her womb, and it triggered another full-body heaving orgasm. Thanos held down his squirming cock-holster to the very root and gave little thought of her pleasure through his own. Even Miss Danver’s throat-ruining screams and thrashing against his much larger form did nothing to distract him from pumping the worthless heroine’s snatch to the brim.

Only after every last drop had been wrung from his dick and dumped into her ruined pussy did Thanos pull himself free and toss Captain Marvel to the dirt. She landed hard, still recovering from her mind-blanking climax and lacking the presence of mind to catch herself, and merely lay there with her cheek pressed into the ground, both her open mouth and demolished cunt drooling freely. Thanos looked down at her like one would a disobedient dog, and her stepped up to her prone form once more. “You humans are a curious species. You put up a good fight on the battlefield, but when it comes to matters of the flesh you crumble so easily.”

The titan manhandled Carol back into position, this time completely upside down. With her shoulders and head resting on the ground, ass pointed straight up into the air, and legs bent forward with her feet touching dirt just above her head, Captain Marvel was bent in a sort of triangle shape. But she didn’t think much of it, or much of anything for that matter, too busy swimming in a cock-drunk haze of lingering ecstasy that polluted her mind and kept her from taking back control of the situation. “My victory on your planet will be absolute,” said Thanos as he crouched over her exposed rear. “Consider yourself one of the lucky ones to know this before the others.”

He drove his cock straight down and back inside her gaping passage, forcing a large glob of sticky cum to squirt out from her airtight twat, fall down between her legs, and land smack on her wide-eyed, open-mouthed face. Carol wail miserably as Thanos piledrove down into her body, slamming his flared cockhead up against her already bruised cervix. It had seemed as though no position could possibly be more humiliating or more punishing than the previous full nelson, but once against Miss Danvers was learning the error of her assumptions. Her body quivered, legs shaking completely out of control as the titan defiled the defeated superheroine even further. Each time his impossibly thick cock sawed in and out of her abused pussy, more and more of her creampie was scooped out and left to trickle down her stomach and ass.

In the complete silence of the time-frozen setting, the only sounds that could be heard were the steady slaps of Thanos’s purple nuts against her cum-stained ass and Carol’s unending indecent moans. The titan himself was dead silent, wholly devoting himself with a single-minded concentration – much like his tireless quest for the infinity stones – of breaking Captain Marvel utterly in mind, body, and spirit. In truth, her body had broken long ago as told by countless chain of orgasm forced upon the blonde by the immensely gratifying cock. Carol’s mind was also completely gone, lost in the swirling dizziness of raw cock-hungry lust that polluted the once-brave heroine’s empty head. As for her spirit, the lack of any fight left in her body and the way she simply lay there and took Thanos’s cock like an obedient fuck-addled slut was any indication then Captain Marvel had truly given up any hope of escaping the situation. Nothing remained of the courageous hotshot that had stepped up to challenge him.

His victory over this brazen woman now complete, Thanos saw no more reason to further delay his victory other than to cement it with another healthy load. To this end he slammed down into her body knowing full well that this woman was no ordinary human and could take the punishment, but his own curiosity got the best of him and Thanos wanted to push Captain Marvel to her absolute limit. The purple power gem glowed brightly on his fist as he active the most supreme power in the universe, and the empowered titan thrust down into her cunt with bone-rattling force. The ground shook, kicking up rubble and stones, and shockwaves radiated outward from the two each time he bottomed out in the howling blonde’s fuckhole.

But even with the power of a god at his disposal, Thanos had reached the end of his mortal limits and felt the tingle of orgasmic release shoot through his groin. Once more shunting his cock fully up his twitching fuckpet’s devastated cunt, he unleashed a potent torrent of lifegiving seed straight into Captain Marvel’s already-drenched babybasket. Thanos knew many things, but even he was not certain about the compatibility between his species and humans when it came to reproduction. Chances were likely though, with the amount of alien spunk invading her womb, so much that it began overflowing from the seal of her pink lips, that if the ravaged girl was fortunate enough to survive the coming snap that she would soon bear very strong progeny.

He withdrew from her worn-out hole and, not sparing a second look down at the ruinous devastation of her pussy and the way it gaped and showed off the swirling thick creampie within, grabbed a rough fistful of her blonde hair. Carol found her head yanked up roughly to the level of his cock, and she could only moan weakly, barely even conscious, as he wiped the foul concoction of cum and her own cunt’s juices all over her face. The sticky fluid rubbed off everywhere, gluing her eyelids shut, smearing all over gasping lips along with her lipstick, and matting down those blonde bangs to her forehead. The glove socketed with all six infinity gems was the most powerful weapon in the universe, unmatched by anything in existence, and Thanos was using it to grip Captain Marvel’s empty fucked-silly head and use her like a filthy cumrag. Once most of his leftover cum was on her face rather than on his cock, Thanos released his hold and let the broken superheroine crumpled to the ground like a boneless puppet. “I know my destiny,” he said coldly. “And now you know yours.”


End file.
